You Don't Know Me
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: James is new to the Sherwood High Scene, and is the talk and the major crush. Kendall is included in that, but thinks James won't like him back. But the mysterious brunette has more than meets the eye. KAMES with slight CARGAN! First chapters mild but it will get uglier so its rated M (I can't take all the credit, YAOI addicted Kat has been helping me).
1. Chapter 1

Kendall watched in silent fascination as James sauntered down the hall. One of the hottest guys in Sherwood history, the tall brunette was new to the Sherwood scene. He had teachers and students alike drooling at his feet. Kendall was no exception. He knew Carlos wasn't either.

"Dude!" the Latino exclaimed in a whisper. "James is seriously smoking hot!" The blonde had to agree, but he bit his tongue all the same. James was now walking towards them, and the blonde didn't want to make a complete fool of himself. The Latino could make enough of fool for both of them.

"Hey guys," James said, flashing them a smile of pure, blinding white. "Can you direct me to Mr. Wood's Econ class?" Carlos just stared at the tall brunette with his jaw on the floor. The blonde had butterflies tap dancing in his stomach. James was talking to him, him! "Um, are you guys okay?" Carlos' jaw seemed to realize it was scraping the dirty brown tile of the floor and pulled itself back up.

"Econ's that way," Carlos said, pointing down the hall to their immediate right. "Second door on your left." James gave them another smile worthy enough to make the sun jealous (if it ever showed itself in this rainy little town) and swung his way into the room. Kendall finally found his voice.

"Hubba hubba hot!" he whispered to Carlos, who grinned and giggled in that order. The blonde blushed right down to his shirt collar. So he could make a fool of himself now. It wasn't a big deal in front of Carlos, whom he'd known for the better part of six years. But around James, he couldn't. But being tongue-tied was definitely not scoring him any cool points.

…

"Dude, you should totally go for it!" Carlos said. His boyfriend, brain-boy and doctoral prodigy Logan Mitchell, nodded his agreement. The two had an easy relationship. Meaning, either could openly stare at another guy and they wouldn't get jealous. Because at the end of the day, they were both loyal to each other. Kendall wished he had somebody like that.

"I don't know guys," he said. He watched as Carlos practically draped himself over Logan's lap. Logan didn't seem to mind. Or notice for that matter. He continued to watch the blonde like the Latino wasn't even there. "What if he's straight? I couldn't take the rejection again."

"Look," Logan chimed in before the blonde could continue. "Just because Jett turned you down one time..."

"Did you forget that one time was in front of the entire Sherwood High hockey team? Over the loudspeaker wired for the announcers?" Logan winced. Indeed, he had forgotten that. Carlos studied to the two indifferently. This conversation was now boring him, as it wasn't centered around Mr. So-Wrong.

"Come on guys," he said, before the conversation spiraled into memory city. "You don't know if he is or not. You could ask." he added helpfully to the blonde. The very idea horrified him beyond basic human speech. If he even thought about it, he was sure he'd begin blubbering on the floor like a two year old.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask you know?" Logan said, ever his matter-of-fact self. The blonde rolled his eyes to the heavens and studied his hands. He was so not ready to even begin to talk to the brunette, much less ask of his sexual preferences.

…

"Alright ladies, a little privacy please." The group consisting of about thirty girls all groaned in perfect unison and drifted off to random directions. James let out his breath, which he'd been holding since they arrived. Girls were pretty to look at sure. And they made great company, but he just wasn't interested. Actually, as far as he knew, no one knew of his real love interest. It is our favorite blonde boy wonder. James found him intriguing. The Latino boy had answered all the questions, much to the brunette's dismay. He was hoping he could hear the blonde boy speak. Heck, he didn't even know his name yet.

"James!" James turned, just in time to see yet another girl run up to him. She thrusted something into his hands and ran off before he could say anything. He looked down. It was a folded piece of paper, with a scrawled name on it. He peered closer. _Abigail. _He unfolded it and groaned after he finished reading it. _Hi James! I really like you! Would you please go out with me_? It was always the same old thing. He'd go to a new school, and girls would drool all over him, begging to be his girlfriend. He always tried to find a polite way to say no, but it was frustrating and troublesome to hunt down fifty girls and tell them off nicely. Half the time, he was tempted to shout over the intercom that he wasn't interested in dating any girls.

"You don't know me," he whispered to the paper. "So why would you want to date me?" He balled his fists around the paper and let it fall to the ground, crumpled. "You don't know who I like!" His voice began to rise. "What I like! Or who I am!" James took a breath to calm himself down. He didn't need to get worked up over this. It was one random girl he'd never even met. And he had no intention of meeting her. He was content to be the mysterious new boy whom everyone wanted to know and date, even if his heart yearned for another.

…

"I don't see why you don't go for it," Logan said as Kendall escorted the couple to his room. Logan and Carlos were normal faces in the Knight house, so no one even bothered to look twice at them. Kendall rolled his eyes and flopped onto his bed.

"I just don't want to okay?" he snapped. "I don't want to be rejected again, in some horrific, embarrassing, public way." Logan sighed. He knew Kendall wasn't quite over Jett yet, and might never be considering the other blonde's way too far actions. "Can we just drop it, please?" he asked, finally not being snippity at them. "I just don't want to bother. He won't fall for me anyway." Logan sighed again as Carlos climbed onto his lap and perched there, watching the two boys go back and forth. This particular conversation was appealing to him, as it dealt with both Kendall's love-life (always juicy gossip) and Mr. So-Wrong. Well he was Mr. Right for Kendall. Carlos was loyal, never call him anything but. He could fantasize though, right? He was entitled to his own private thoughts after all.

"You'll never know unless you try Ken-Ken," he added. Before Logan could chime in anything "useful" the Latino gave him a rough kiss on the lips. Getting the hint, the smart ravenette kept his mouth shut. Both watched as some unknown emotion played across the blonde's face. Both watched as he shoved himself away from his bed. His bangs fell into his face, giving him a kind of wild look.

"I'll do it," he told them quietly. "I'll ask him."

…

"Hi Jamie," James' mom said as he walked in after school. He swung his bag onto the front staircase and slumped into the wooden chair next to it. "Rough day sweetie?" she asked, ruffling his hair a little. He jerked away and glared at her.

"Not the hair mom!" he snapped. "And yes, it was a rough day. The usual bullshit happened that happens everywhere when we move. Girls throw themselves at my feet, yet my heart belongs to someone who doesn't like me back." He stormed up to his room and slammed the door. Even his own mother didn't know him.

~Fin~

…

_I know I normally post Kogan but this went so well I wanted to share it with all you BTR Kames lovers_


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall didn't have the opportunity to even question the brunette. For one, he didn't even know where he lived. Sherwood wasn't big by any means, but it was large enough to conceal most people unless they handed out their address. Laying on his bed made him too restless. And doing anything else made him feel worthless and then some. He wanted to do something productive with his newfound down time. Carlos seemed willing to help. Kendall scooped his phone out of a pile of socks (hopefully clean ones) and shot Carlos a text telling him to get his ass over to the blonde's house asap.

"Geez Kendall," the Latino said as he let himself into the house. "What crawled up your asscrack and died?" The blonde rolled his eyes and dragged the Latino to his room. "In a hurry much?" he grouched. Carlos was willing to do just about anything (a threesome was high on the list, cheating on Logan was treading on dangerous ground), but he didn't like being shot at in the dark. He liked to know things, and he liked to know them that moment.

"I need your help," he hissed as he shoved the Latino into his room. "Your a fucking computer genius for whatever reason, and you can find anybody. I need you to locate James for me. I'm dying dude!" Kendall was always one for theatrics, and he collapsed onto his bed and gripped his throat.

"Alright alright," the Latino said, throwing his hands in the air. "Don't have a heart attack or anything." Rolling his eyes, he sat down at the blonde's computer and pulled up a few windows that the blonde found confusing. He started drifting off. "Done," the Latino announced, startling the blonde out of his fantasies.

"You're the fucking shit man," he said as he sat down at the computer. James's white house loomed on Google Earth. He lived on Snow Lane. That was only a few streets down from Kendall! The blonde couldn't believe his luck. It was still early. Maybe he could head over now...

"Don't even think about it dude," Carlos said, startling the blonde for a second time in five minutes. "I know what you're thinking. No, you're not that transparent, I just know you really well. That's why we've been friends for so long. You can't. Not now. You'd seem desperate." The blonde pouted at the Latino, but Carlos just crossed his arms and frowned at Kendall until he threw his hands in the air.

"Fine!" he shouted. "But what do I do! I need to see him sometime soon or I'm going to lose it!" He collapsed onto his bed. Carlos slugged his arm. The Latino was getting tired of this fake faint bullshit.

"You'll last until school tomorrow, I know you can," he said. "I have to get to Logan's. We're going to do...things." He raised his eyebrow suggestively and the blonde clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Say no more, please. I'll pay you to leave right now and never say that in my room again." Grinning, Carlos left the blonde to his thoughts. Kendall now had James's address. Now for his phone number.

….

"Ah!" James bolted upright in bed, a cold sweat covering his body. Stupid nightmares kept him up all the time. Tonight was no exception. "Why can't they just leave me alone!" He threw his blanket to the floor and rose. He paced his room. Since his mom wasn't home, and probably wouldn't be home for days, he wasn't worried about waking anybody up. He found his way to the window and stared out. The sky was perfectly clear, but it should have been cloudy. It would've reflected his mood better. His phone buzzed, pulling his attention away from the deceiving night.

_Hey_. He stared at it questioningly. He didn't recognize the number. Another message at least told him who it was. _This is Carlos. I'm friends with Kendall. The blonde you saw?_ James's heart began to do relay races in his chest. So that was the blonde's name. Kendall. Man, what a name that was. Sexy name for a sexy guy.

_Sup dude?_ he texted back. He didn't want to give away how excited he really was. Though at any given moment he could burst open at the seams and be happy. James sent a quick text back, wanting information but not wanting to seem pushy. _Have you talked to Kendall recently? And more importantly, how in God's name did you get my number?! _That fun little fact disturbed the brunette.

_I'm a computer genius. Once I found you, getting some basic information was easy_ Carlos texted back shortly after. _Tell anybody and I'll knock every single one of those pretty white teeth out of your mouth._ James covered his mouth as he pictured the scene. It wasn't pretty. _Or mess up your hair, haha_. James smiled. This Carlos guy seemed hilarious. He hoped he was the same way in real life. Some people said they were on thing and acted totally different. James hated that. His phone beeped, telling him someone was calling. He answered, and to his surprise it was Carlos.

"Hey man," the brunette said, trying to wrap his mind around why he was calling. "What's up?"

"Look," Carlos said, getting right to the point. "Kendall really likes you. Don't freak out on me here; just hear me out, okay?" James nodded, then seemed to realize the Latino couldn't actually see the nod.

"Okay," he replied around a lump beginning to form.

"He wants to tell you so tomorrow. You be nice if you say no. Or you'll become Sherwood's first girl-once-boy, got it?" James winced. He liked being a guy. He'd have to play this out gently.

"I don't know Carlos," he said slowly, pretending not to give a damn when in truth he wanted to kiss the Latino. He would refrain of course. "Kendall seems nice, but I don't know if I..."

"James, I like you," Carlos interrupted. "Don't change that. I can be the nicest guy in the world if I like you. But if I don't like you, you'd better find a damn good hiding spot because I am meaner than a mother bear, mother eagle, and mother alligator combined, and honey, you don't want that." James gulped. Carlos seemed protective of Kendall, overprotective really. Did they..?

"Did you date him at some point?" It was a rather innocent question, but the Latino found it extremely hilarious. He let out a short laugh.

"No," he replied after he caught his breath. "Kendall is just a really good friend of mine. We go way back. Even if I wanted to date him, I couldn't. I have a boyfriend." James was shocked to hear that.

"People are okay with that?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, why wouldn't they be?" the Latino asked, sounding puzzled.

"At my old school, homosexuals weren't treated as nice as they are here. We got tormented and stuff." James was unsure why he was telling this to this person he barely knew. But passed the tough guy act, Carlos seemed like he'd be a good person to talk to.

"Wow man, sucky life," Carlos replied. Shouting was heard in the background. The Latino replied in rapid-fire Spanish. "Hey man," he whispered to the phone. "I got to go. Mom's pissed about something or other." James heard a small click and then nothing. He stared at the phone as Carlos's number blinked at him, telling him to save it in his contacts. He did, and then he collapsed onto his bed, sleepy once again.

…

_Coming along slowly. Not the best chapter ever, but I hope you like it all the same_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taking so long guys. School work must come first.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

…

Kendall was a nervous wreck by the time he got to school. He still had no clue what he was going to say to the brunette. It was dumb to tell Carlos he would tell James how he felt when he didn't even know how he felt. How was he suppose to put into words feelings that were so muddled they could've been happy or hungry for all the blonde knew.

"What the hell am I going to say to him?" the blonde wondered out loud. "If I don't even know what emotion this is right now, what the hell am I going to do?" He paced the hallway in front of his first hour room. It was still early, so there weren't many people around. His teacher, Ms. Briant, paid him no attention as he walked by her door repeatedly. She'd seen strange (and sometimes disturbing) behavior from other students, so this wasn't of her concern.

"Dude, man up already," Carlos said. The Latino had arrived a few minutes ago, and was leaning against the lockers across the hall from the door. "You can do this. Just be honest with him. You're capable of that, aren't you?" Kendall turned and gave the Latino a glare hot enough to melt gold.

"Look Lito," the blonde replied with as even a voice he could get. "I don't know anything about this guy, other than he's got my hottie meter off the charts. What if he's straight and I make a total fool of myself?" Carlos was getting sick of hearing the same excuse over and over. Right now, all he wanted to do was shake the blonde's shoulders and yell some sense into him.

"Fine, chicken out," the Latino snapped. "See if I care." He stormed away, leaving the blonde dumbfounded. "Same old fucking story over and over. One bad experience shouldn't shake him enough to keep him from dating anyone else ever." The Latino was so busy venting out loud, he didn't pay attention to where he was going and crashed right into someone. . "Oh, hey, sorry man," he apologized. His mouth then hit the floor when he saw it was James.

"No harm done Carlos," James said, flashing him a supermodel worthy smile. "Gosh, didn't think I'd run into you here." The Latino rolled his eyes at the brunette's attempt at a lame joke. "Alright, so why did you just run into me? I doubt it was on purpose." Carlos smiled, but had no idea exactly where to begin.

"Well," he tried, racking his brains to think of something without saying exactly what Kendall wanted to say to him later. "Kendall and I had a fight," he finally replied without much emotion. "It was just something stupid. I probably overreacted a little now that I think about it. I shouldn't have left him by Ms. Briant's room alone." That last part was more to himself than James. The brunette, however, heard what he really wanted to hear.

"Ms. Briant's room?" he asked innocently. The Latino nodded, lost in his own little world. "Got to go to class," James said quickly, saying the first thing that came to mind. He ran off before the Latino could say anything. He made his way to Ms. Briant's room, only to discover the blonde had vanished. The brunette punched the wall nearest to the door. This was getting frustrating. Was it even worth it?

…

Kendall didn't want to be seen by anybody, so he hid out in the boys' bathroom. How could Carlos just storm off like that? What if James walked by? Kendall didn't want to face him alone. He'd never admit this out loud to anyone, but James intimidated him a little.

"God almighty above." Kendall pressed himself against the back of the stall he was in as he listened to whoever was talking. "Carlos can sure talk your ear off if you let him." There was some chuckling from the other side of the door, and Kendall looked at it in confusion. That wasn't Logan talking. He knew the ravenette's voice by now. He couldn't place a finger on who was talking. Peeking through the crack by the door, he tried to catch a glimpse of them in the mirror. Whoever it was, their face was hidden by their hair. Kendall growled in frustration, and the person's head snapped up. Oh God, James! The blonde ducked back out of sight before the brunette could see him. Too late. "Kendall, I know that's you."

"How do you know my name?" Kendall blurted before he could stop himself. God, did he really just say that? "I never told you my name before. And when did you talk to Carlos?"

"He looked me up last night," the brunette replied. "Got my number, and texted me. Funny and creepy guy, he is." Kendall chuckled softly at that. Not only was it true, it was pretty accurate. "Something bothers me though." The blonde remained silent as the brunette continued. "Carlos seems to flirt with everyo..."

"Stop right there!" Kendall practically shouted. Now he was fuming. How dare James accuse Carlos of flirting? "He would never flirt! He's faithful to Logan through and through." James sensed he struck a nerve.

"Look Kendall," he replied, trying to smooth down any rough edges he caused. "I didn't know that. I just thought..." The door swung open, showing off a pissed Kendall.

"You didn't think," he snapped. "You assumed. Carlos isn't like that. If the thought could even cross your mind, you clearly don't know him well enough." James gaze turned from caring and soft to fury and hard.

"Clearly I don't," he replied in a low growl. "And I don't know you either. To think I actually liked you." Anything the blonde thought of responding to the brunette died in his throat. James liked him? James liked _him_? "Fine Kendall," James continued. "Forget I said anything." The brunette whirled around and ran out, leaving Kendall to his own thoughts. Quickly, he knew what needed to be said.

"James!" he called. He ran out after the brunette, catching his shirtsleeve. James turned and shrugged the blonde off. Kendall stepped back like he'd been slapped. "I...I just wanted to apologize," he whispered. His gaze dropped to the floor, and the tears threatened to spill once again. It was a repeat of Jett all over again, just playing out slightly different. James's heart crumbled and all he wanted to do was try and comfort the blonde. Awkwardly, he slipped an arm over the blonde's shoulder. Kendall looked up. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second. James leaned in, and they were just millimeters apart.

…

Will they kiss? Will they kiss? Stay tuned to find out


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone. Finally a new chapter for this story huh? Say it with me, about time! Enjoy!_

…

Thoughts swirled around in a jumbled mess in Kendall's brain. James was so close to his face. So close, in fact, the blonde could smell his minty breath. No wonder his teeth were always white enough to make you put on sunglasses. James kept leaning in, and their lips met in a kiss both had been dying for since James arrived in Sherwood. Kendall's heart stopped working for a second, but even if he did die, he could do it happily right now. He got the thing he wanted most.

"Wow," he breathed as James pulled away. Both boys were panting, unaware they had two spectators.

"Whoop, whoop!" Carlos cried, jumping up and down like an excited child. "You did it Ken-Ken!" James glared daggers at the Latino, who picked up the unsaid message right away. "Right, no Ken-Ken," he said, disappearing behind Logan with his tail between his legs. Logan laughed and turned around to talk to Carlos. Kendall smiled at them both. He knew they'd be happy for him if he actually got the courage to do it. But it wasn't his doing.

"I never actually asked him," he admitted to the two boys, who stopped their mini celebration and stared at him.

"Come again?" Logan said. "Did you say you never actually asked him to do...that?" The ravenette didn't know what to call the kiss. It certainly didn't look like an accident, yet Kendall didn't give him permission. "Wait a minute. Kendall, did he attack you to kiss you?" Carlos and Logan were now both glaring at the brunette, who began to feel uncomfortable.

"Look guys," Kendall tried. "James didn't attack me. Quite the opposite really." The blonde shot the brunette a glance. "I never asked him to kiss me, but I let him." _And I thoroughly enjoyed it_, he thought to himself. He didn't want to tell them that...yet.

"Um, okay," Carlos finally replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm not going to pretend to know what's going on. Come on Logan, let's leave the new lovebirds." Kendall was surprised to see James still standing by his side. In all the confusion, he forgot he was there.

"James," Kendall said apologetically. The brunette held up his hand to stop the blonde.

"It's fine," he said with a grin. "So, you let me kiss you, huh?" Kendall blushed as bright as his shirt. God, he was tripping over his own words now. "Truthfully," the brunette continued. "I..." He stopped and turned to look behind him. "Knew you were there." Logan and Carlos moved out from around the corner.

"Come on James, this is juicy stuff!" Carlos exclaimed, back to his usual hyper self. "We need to know what happens after this conversation." James did not want to talk to Kendall in front of these two. For reasons he couldn't put his finger on, they intimidated him a little.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" he whispered to Kendall, gently kissing the side of his head. He then strutted down the hall in his usual cool confidence, but inside, he was squealing like a little girl.

…

Kendall was floating on air the rest of the day. Not only did he have his dream guy, but he was going to meet him later. Clearly, he had something private he wanted to say. Kendall still had his misgivings (who didn't) but he did his best to keep them at bay. He didn't want to spoil anything before it even had a chance to fully develop. He sensed something off about the mysterious brunette, perhaps about his past. Maybe James was going to share with him vital information on what made him James.

"Kendall!" his teacher snapped, pulling him away from some very vivid fantasies. He wanted to slap her but contained his anger with a convincing sheepish look.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes for effect. She just rolled her eyes and got back to the lesson she'd been droning on about. Kendall bounced in his seat a little as he counted down the minutes until class ended. Only four to go.

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough for the blonde. As soon as the final bell rang, the blonde shot out of his seat like it was on fire and raced out of the building. He whirled around, looking for a familiar sweep of dark hair. A pair of arms came out of nowhere and wrapped around him. Kendall shrieked, and someone laughed against the back of his head.

"Well hi jumpy," James said around a laugh. Kendall reached back and weakly swatted at the brunette. James laughed and twirled Kendall around so they were face to face. God, now Kendall was getting spun around like a princess...he'd really have to establish his place in this relationship (if it in fact was that).

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up behind people looking for you?" Kendall couldn't help the huge smile from breaking out on his face. James laughed and brushed a tender kiss on the blonde's lips, catching him off guard. Before the blonde could fully react, the brunette pulled away, goofy grin on his face.

"Guess it never got brought up at our many dinner conversations," he joked, but something made the blonde wonder what exactly they talked about at dinner, if they talked at all. At his house there was laughing and joking at the dinner table. Was James's family so dysfunctional they couldn't even sit down for a meal together? "We talk about important things," James said, as if he could read the blonde's thoughts. "Image is everything at our house. And while she supports my, uh, preferences, she might not always be proud of her gay son. Or it could seem that way." James shrugged, like the whole thing was no big deal.

"Oh," was all the blonde could manage. What would he do if his mother didn't fully support him and was proud of him...just for being him? He wouldn't exactly know what to do. "Well...uh..." How do you respond to a confession like that?

"Hey Kenny," James said lowly, so only he could hear. "I gotta get going. Mom might actually come look for me." He chuckled like the idea amused him. Another kiss and he was off. Kendall watched his retreating form, too puzzled to enjoy the view. That little confession made him realize how little he knew about his new special friend.

…

_Like the sweet fluffy moment between them? R&R!_


End file.
